CATCF Oneshots
by DauntlessErudite29
Summary: A collection of oneshots about Wonka and Charlie's love throughout the years. All of these are based off the 2005 movie because I'm obsessed. Slash so don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

One day, Wonka was working in his office when Charlie knocked. "Can I come in, Mr. Wonka?"

"Of course, my dear boy." He smiled when he saw Charlie, but his smile faded when he saw the girl behind him. "Who - who is this?"

"Oh, this is Janine. She's in my class, and we went on a date tonight. I just wanted to introduce her to my parents, and you."

"Nice to meet you. I love your candy," she said.

"Everyone loves my candy," Wonka pointed out.

"Mr. Wonka! Be nice," Charlie hissed. "I'm sorry, Janine, he's busy. We'll come back later."

"Don't wait up," Wonka called. Charlie huffed and slammed the door behind him.

"I don't know what's gotten into him, honestly." Charlie shook his head as he walked with Janine down the corridor to his house in the Chocolate Room. "Arrogant, that man is."

Janine laughed. "It's all right. Although I do think he fancies you."

Charlie froze, stopping in the middle of the path. "What?"

"You haven't noticed the look he gave you? His face completely lit up when he saw you," she pointed out. "And I can tell you like him too."

Charlie sighed. "Fine, you got me. I'm sorry - I was trying to forget about him when I asked you out."

"I understand. Maybe I can help?" she said. Suddenly, she got a mischievous smile on her face, and stepped forward. She put her hands on Charlie's shoulders and kissed him. Nothing. It wasn't anything against Janine, but Charlie felt more when he looked at Wonka than when he was kissing Janine.

"What was that for?" he asked when she pulled away.

"He followed us," she whispered, pointing to the corridor leading out of the Chocolate Room. "Go. Go comfort him. I'll distract your parents." She smiled and pushed him towards Wonka's direction.

Charlie smiled back. "Thanks, Janine."

"No problem." She headed into his house, and Charlie went to go find Wonka. He knew it would take a while, because it always did when Wonka was upset and they were fighting.

It did indeed take him a while, but Charlie finally found him in the Inventing Room. "Hey," he said shyly, knocking on the door.

Wonka jumped and turned to him. "Oh, hey. I was just working on some glow in the dark candy."

"Sounds cool." Charlie went over to him. "Did you see?" When Wonka raised an eyebrow, he elaborated, "The kiss?"

"Oh...yeah." Wonka wouldn't meet his eye. "I figured it was going to happen eventually."

"What, that I would bring home a girl?" Charlie asked.

Wonka nodded. "I was out of line earlier. I'm sorry," he said, turning to Charlie. "You deserve all the happiness in the world, and I couldn't expect that you'd want to find it with me."

"But I am happy here, with you." Charlie moved closer to him so their shoulders brushed. Wonka's breath hitched. "I just thought you weren't interested and tried to find someone else. But my heart was telling me something different. Janine's just a friend, Willy. I realized I feel more when I look at you then when I'm kissing her."

Tears filled Wonka's eyes, and Charlie stared. He'd never seen Wonka cry. Never. "I tried to forget you, but I couldn't." Understanding reflected in Charlie's eyes. "I love you, Charlie Bucket."

"I love you, Willy Wonka." Charlie's vision blurred as Wonka pulled him close, closing the distance between him. His lips gently caressed Charlie's, his body pressed against the younger man's. Wonka pressed him against the table, tugging the younger man closer and slipping his tongue in Charlie's mouth. Charlie groaned, letting his tongue slide against Wonka's as the older man gripped his hips.

They broke apart gasping, Charlie's hands on Wonka's chest, which was beating quite fast. "I'm not here just for the candy, Mr. Wonka," Charlie said, his hand stroking Wonka's hair.

"I think you can call me Willy, my dear boy," Wonka said with a chuckle, and kissed him again.


	2. Chapter 2

A warm body pressed against his own. Charlie moaned, tangling his fingers in soft, silky chocolate hair. Someone kissed him, fiercely, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "You are so...eatable," Wonka's voice whispered, voice thick with lust, and Charlie shivered. His eyes fluttered closed as Wonka's mouth closed around him, sucking. Charlie gasped, his breath hitching as Wonka took him deep-

Charlie woke up gasping, his sheets soaked. He felt himself throbbing and wrapped a hand around his aching length, confused. What was going on? And why did he have that dream about Wonka?

He went into his bathroom to clean himself up. Once the aching had subsided, he stood there for a moment before he thought of who to ask for help. He didn't know the Oompa Loompas well enough, and Wonka's room was right across the hall.

Sighing, he went to the chocolatier's room and knocked. "Mr. Wonka, I need help," Charlie called. After knocking a few more times, Wonka answered the door, squinting and blinking, his hair a mess. Charlie stared - he'd never seen Wonka after just having risen from sleep before.

"Charlie? It's the middle of the night. Is everything okay?" Wonka asked.

"I think I wet the bed," Charlie said, "but I haven't done that in so long. And I felt a pain in my..." He trailed off, face reddening.

Wonka stared at him for a second, confused, before his eyes widened in comprehension. "Oh," he said. "Let me get you some clean sheets, kay? I'll have the Oompa Loompas wash yours."

"Wait...Can I stay with you?" Charlie asked. He didn't want to be alone.

Wonka hesitated, then nodded, opening up the door all the way so Charlie could enter. He followed Wonka to his bed, and the older man wrapped his arms around Charlie. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, my dear boy," he murmured. "All boys go through it sooner or later."

"Mr. Wonka," Charlie sighed, snuggling closer to him.

Wonka smiled in the darkness, falling asleep shortly after.

* * *

Charlie was fourteen when he and Wonka had their first fight.

Wonka was busy, and Charlie was not allowed to use any equipment in the Inventing Room by himself. Knowing this, he was bored one day and wanted to try out an idea while Wonka was outside the factory. Wonka returned and caught him, and when he yelled at him, Charlie jumped and dropped a beaker. "What are you doing?!" Wonka rushed over to him, checking him for injuries. "You KNEW not to come in here, yet you disobeyed me?! This is about trust and safety, Charlie!"

"I - I'm sorry, Mr. Wonka," Charlie said, his heart sinking and vision blurring with tears.

Wonka signaled the Oompa Loompas to clean up Charlie's mess. "What on earth were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking that you don't trust me and that's why you won't let me work in here by myself!" Charlie shouted. Wonka jumped, taking a step back. "We could get work done so much faster if you would just believe in me! But you don't!" He glared and ran out of the room, ignoring Wonka's calls.

Wonka found him about a half hour later, having his hand wrapped by an Oompa Loompa in the infirmary. Bits of glass had been stuck in it and Charlie had needed stitches. "You okay?" he asked, sitting down beside Charlie on the bed.

Charlie sniffled. "My hand is," he replied coolly.

"All done," the Oompa Loompa said, taking the discarded bandages and thread to throw them away as he left, leaving the two alone.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you," Wonka said. "I just feel so protective of you...I couldn't stand it if something happened to you because of me." He picked up Charlie's injured hand and ran his thumb over it. Charlie felt his heart speed up just a little bit faster.

"I don't blame you," Charlie said. "I just want you to trust me."

"My dear boy, I do." Wonka's shoulder brushed his, and Charlie was finding it difficult to breathe. "Why don't we go back to the Inventing Room when you're feeling better and the mess is cleaned up, and I'll teach you about safety, kay?"

Charlie nodded. His and Wonka's gazes met, and suddenly, without Charlie knowing who initiated it, they were kissing. Wonka's lips caressed his in a deep kiss, his tongue darting out to lick at Charlie's bottom lip. Moaning, Charlie allowed Wonka entrance, the feeling of Wonka's tongue against his strange and new. Their kiss grew heated, and Charlie gathered the courage to slide his hand up under Wonka's shirt.

Gasping, Wonka pulled away from Charlie's mouth, though he seemed reluctant to do so. "Oh my, w-what are we doing?" he gasped, his lips swollen from kissing and his hair a mess from Charlie's hands running through it. Adorable. "We can't do this. I'm sorry, Charlie."

"Mr. Wonka-" Charlie started, but it was too late. Wonka was already leaving.

* * *

Wonka didn't speak to Charlie for several days after The Kiss. When he did, he acted as though nothing had happened. And so life went on, but Charlie still thought of it every day. Every day he thought of how good the kiss had been, and dreamed of feeling those lips on his again.

One night when he was sixteen, Charlie returned home from a party, drunk. He'd been out with some kids from his high school and returned to the factory late. He knocked on Wonka's office door, knowing the chocolatier would be up late working on the finance part of the factory. "Come in," Wonka's voice called. Charlie knew him too well.

He pushed open the door and almost stumbled over the threshold. Wonka turned in his chair. "How was the party?"

"Good," Charlie slurred.

Wonka's eyes widened. "You're drunk."

"Maybe," Charlie said, sitting down on Wonka's lap. The chocolatier gasped. "Kiss me."

"Charlie," Wonka gasped, his breath hitching. It was a warning.

"No. I can't go on like this. Pretending like we didn't bloody kiss two years ago, and you just pretended like nothing happened," Charlie said angrily. "You never talked to me about it."

"Now, when you are drunk, is not the time to discuss this," Wonka pointed out, his voice cool and distant. "Go to sleep, and if you're still interested in the morning, then come find me."

"I want you now," Charlie whispered in his ear, and Wonka shivered. His lips trailed down Wonka's neck, and the older man leaned his head back, moaning. Charlie's hand slid down to Wonka's lap, where he was growing hard.

Suddenly, Wonka's hand reached out and grabbed Charlie's wrist. "I'm not doing this tonight," Wonka insisted. "I mean it."

Charlie sighed, noting Wonka's obvious signs of arousal - dilated pupils and the now very noticeable bulge in his lap. "I'm not forgetting this, then," Charlie said.

Wonka snorted. "That depends on how much you've had to drink, my dear."

Charlie flushed in embarrassment and got off Wonka's lap, heading for the door and closing it behind him.

* * *

The next morning, Charlie found Wonka in the Inventing Room. "Hi," he said shyly, much less bold now compared to the previous night.

"Ah, Charlie. Come to have that talk?" Wonka said, his eyes glittering mischievously.

"Don't embarrass me any more than I already am," Charlie groaned.

Wonka chuckled, and Charlie glared at him as he approached him. "I don't mind talking about it, Charlie," he said. "Just not while your rational mind is clouded with alcohol."

"Then why didn't we talk about it two years ago?" Charlie asked.

"After we kissed, I was trying to figure out how I felt," Wonka admitted. "I wasn't sure if my feelings came from the heat of the moment or if I actually had romantic feelings towards you."

"And?" Charlie asked. "What did you find?"

"I found that you make my heart race," Wonka said, stepping closer to him. Charlie's own heart sped up. "I found that you're the only family I need, and that some things are stronger than blood."

"Like what?"

"I love you, Charlie." Wonka took his hands, and Charlie gasped. "And I realized over the past two years that this is the most real thing I've ever felt. You have no idea how hard it was for me to pull away last night, when that was the last thing on my mind."

"Oh? And what was on your mind?" Charlie asked breathlessly.

"This," Wonka said, and kissed him. Charlie melted against him, his knees weakening. He could hardly breathe as Wonka pressed him up against the table, kissing him harder. Charlie moaned, clutching the collar of Wonka's red-purple coat because he was unsure what to do with his hands.

Their kisses were hot and hungry, and Charlie pulled away to speak. "I want to go further," he gasped as Wonka's lips trailed down his neck and kissed his throat. He tugged at Charlie's neckline impatiently, trying to get the fabric out of the way. Charlie had other ideas. He unbuttoned Wonka's trousers and tugged them down, wrapping a hand around his hardening length.

"Oh!" Wonka cried out, whimpering as Charlie bent down on the ground and took him in his mouth. Wonka's eyes fluttered closed and his knees trembled as Charlie's tongue wrapped around him, whimpers and moans escaping the chocolatier's lips. Charlie savored the noises his lover was making and took him deep. "Ch-Charlie," Wonka gasped, his hands fisting in the younger man's hair.

It didn't take long for Wonka to come, and Charlie swallowed, choking for a minute due to his lack of experience. His mentor's semen was sweet, which didn't surprise Charlie. Wonka stood there gasping, his pupils dilated. "That was incredible. You're incredible," he said, pulling Charlie into his arms.

"Not as incredible as you," Charlie said, wrapping his arms around Wonka's neck. "I love you, Willy."

"And I love you, my dear Charlie," came Wonka's reply, followed by another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

One day in the factory, Charlie didn't know what happened, but he felt the atmosphere sort of...shift.

Wonka had just returned from his regular doctor's appointment, and when Charlie asked how it went, Wonka replied with. "Long. Heh," and ran off into his office.

The vague answer worried him, and he sought Wonka out again later that day. "Mr. Wonka, is everything alright?" Charlie asked. "You've been quite distant today."

Wonka paused and then sighed, setting down his pen. "Charlie...you're my heir, and I realize that it is my responsibility to share my health with you, of all people. I don't want you to worry, at least for now, but they found a small cancer tumor in me."

Charlie's stomach dropped and he gasped, tears filling his eyes. "No," he said, shaking his head and backing up. "No!"

"Charlie!" Wonka called after him, but Charlie was already running. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he ran to the Chocolate Room. It was happening again. At fourteen, he'd lost Grandpa Joe, and it had been one of the hardest things Charlie had ever had to deal with - and that was saying a lot. Wonka was there for him the entire time, and they grew closer still, bonding over the heartbreak of losing family.

That period of his life had been dark, yes, but it was also what caused Charlie to fall in love with Wonka. And now he was losing him, too.

* * *

Willy found Charlie some time later still in the Chocolate Room, his face buried in his knees. It broke Willy's heart to see him like that, and he sat down on the edible grass beside his heir. "You know, I plan to be around for a super duper long time," Willy reassured him.

Charlie lifted his face, which was streaked with tears. He wiped them away and sniffled, shifting closer to Willy and resting his head against his shoulder. Willy felt something stir inside him. "Are you in pain?" Charlie asked, his voice thick with tears.

"No, my dear boy." Willy wrapped an arm around his shoulders, holding Charlie close. He felt the boy sigh in relief against him, and smiled. "Thank you for being worried, though you really don't have to be. I'm getting surgery soon to get it removed."

"I'll take care of the factory while you're in the hospital," Charlie said. "But you will come back, right?"

Willy's eyes widened. "Of course! You don't get this factory all to yourself this soon, silly," he said, laughing.

Charlie didn't join in. "I care about you more than I care about the factory," he blurted out. It was bold, sure, but it had to be said, and life was too short.

Willy's mouth opened, but he didn't say anything. He sat there in shock, and didn't move when Charlie leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

The older man froze under Charlie's touch, his heir's lips moving against his own. Charlie's tongue licked his bottom lip, and Willy groaned. A warm, wet tongue licked his own and Willy felt Charlie's hands sliding into his hair. He moaned at the fingers running through it. Charlie's body pressed against his, arms looped around his neck, and they fell over backwards. Willy chuckled into his mouth, wrapping his arms around the boy.

When they stopped kissing, Charlie snuggled against him, resting his head on Willy's chest. Willy stroked the boy's hair, wondering how he had gotten so lucky. "Don't leave me," Charlie murmured, tucking his head under Willy's chin.

"Never," Willy promised, holding him tight.


	4. Chapter 4

At twenty years old, Charlie Bucket had learned a lot from his mentor and lover, Willy Wonka. They had been dating for two years, and it had taken Wonka a while to open up to Charlie not just emotionally, but sexually. Their sex life had been nonexistent at first, which was fine with Charlie. He wanted Wonka, but didn't want to rush the older man because he knew he was uncomfortable with touch.

They had finally had sex for the first time a year into their relationship, on the day of their anniversary. Charlie had made love to him gently but passionately, and based off of Wonka's moans and whimpers throughout the whole experience, he had enjoyed it. Afterwards, Wonka confessed to Charlie that he'd never had sex before then.

Now, a year later, it was approaching their two year anniversary. Charlie wanted to make it special for him, and so he worked late hours in the Inventing Room to come up with something special for their two year anniversary.

On the day of their anniversary, Charlie had finally finished his invention and handed it to his lover during their romantic dinner. They'd had lunch with his parents earlier that day. That had been a journey in itself - Mr. and Mrs. Bucket had been furious with Wonka for a while at first, but eventually accepted that the two were in love and were not going to break up just because Charlie's parents didn't like their relationship. And also, Charlie was an adult, so it wasn't technically illegal. They couldn't do anything about it.

Charlie handed Wonka his wrapped present. "Happy anniversary," he said with a mischievous grin as Wonka opened it. Inside was a package of different flavored lube.

Wonka flushed scarlet, clearing his throat and scratching the top of his head. "Er, Charlie dear...this is quite new."

Charlie laughed nervously. "I made it myself," he informed his lover.

"I...it's great, and I'm proud of you, but it's..kind of...erotic?" Wonka stammered awkwardly. In all their years together, Charlie didn't think he'd ever seen Wonka so flustered.

"It's supposed to be," Charlie said, laughing. "I thought we could use it tonight, if you want. You know, test it out." He winked flirtatiously. "I can always test it out on you first if you're nervous."

Wonka's eyes widened. "All...all right," he stammered as Charlie crawled into his lap and kissed him. Wonka moaned, wrapping his arms around the younger man and pulling him closer. His tongue slipped into Charlie's mouth, caressing his heir's. Charlie's fingers fumbled at Wonka's shirt buttons, trying to get them open. "Having trouble?" Wonka asked between kisses.

"Oh hush," Charlie said embarrassedly, breaking the kiss to take off Wonka's red-purple jacket and pull the shirt over his head. "Two years later and I can't get over how bloody beautiful you are," he breathed, running a hand down Wonka's pale chest. Wonka's breath hitched, and he tugged at Charlie's shirt collar and kissed him hard. Charlie gasped against his mouth as Wonka took control, pinning Charlie back against the pillows that scattered the floor where they'd been eating. Charlie moaned as Wonka's lips trailed down his neck as Charlie grasped his hips. Those hips ground against his, and Charlie groaned. "God, you are so sexy," Charlie gasped as Wonka sucked on his Adam's apple. The next thing Charlie knew, Wonka had removed his shirt and was squeezing some of the cinnamon-flavored lube out. It was cold against Charlie's skin, but Wonka's tongue was hot and wet as he licked it off, stopping to suck at a nipple. Charlie moaned, hardening against Wonka's leg. "Willy," Charlie whimpered, fingers buried in his lover's chocolate hair and his voice thick with lust. He burned with desire for his mentor, wanted that mouth down below.

"Shhh," a seductive voice whispered in his ear, and Charlie shivered. He felt fingers fumbling at the button of his trousers and then undoing the clasps, tugging them down. Wonka pulled down his underpants, and Charlie sighed as that delicious mouth wrapped around him. Charlie felt himself throbbing, and sighed as Wonka's tongue rubbed him in places that felt heavenly. He loved that mouth, that tongue, and had gotten to know it very well over the course of their romantic relationship. No one could make him feel quite like how Willy Wonka made him feel.

It didn't take Charlie long to come, and Wonka moaned after he swallowed and licked the mix of cinnamon and semen off his hands. "Delicious," Wonka gasped. "Augustus-flavored-chocolate-covered-Gloop would have been disgusting, but you..." His breath against Charlie's ear, he continued, "I could make a fortune off of you if I was willing to share. Which I'm not."

Charlie gaped at him, wide-eyed. Their gazes met, and it was an intimate, sexy moment filled with passion and very mutual desire. Wonka's hair was messy, his lips were swollen, and he was gloriously shirtless. Boldly, Charlie leaned forward and unbuttoned Wonka's trousers, sliding them below his hips, as well as his underpants. Willy Wonka was completely naked before him, and Charlie pressed him against the pillows. "I want to taste you too," he said, spreading some of the lube on Wonka's chest. He licked it off as he kissed down his chest, stopping to lick at his navel. Wonka groaned as Charlie followed the line of dark hair down to his hardening length, and he promptly took Wonka's whole length in his mouth. His lover cried out, and Charlie could taste his precum already. Mixed with the chocolate lube, it was delicious and very sweet.

"Charlie," Wonka moaned, trembling under Charlie's body. The younger man savored his mentor's breathy whimpers and moans, taking him deep as Wonka arched his back, lifting his hips in pleasure. He came shortly after, gasping Charlie's name, and the younger man swallowed before moving up his lover's body to kiss him. Wonka moaned into Charlie's mouth as he tasted the remnants of himself and the chocolate. "I want to make love to you," Wonka murmured breathlessly, and Charlie could feel his mentor's breath on his lips.

Charlie blinked in surprise. "What?" He'd always been the one to make love to Wonka - not the other way around. Charlie was still sort of a virgin, unless you counted deflowering another man as losing your own virginity.

"I want to take you," Wonka whispered in his ear, seductively.

Charlie moaned. "Please," he said.

They didn't even make it to the bed. Wonka slicked his fingers with lube and pushed one inside Charlie. The younger man moaned again, and Wonka took this as encouragement to add another finger since his young lover didn't seem to be in pain. "Willy," Charlie moaned, and Wonka curled his fingers deep inside him. Charlie gasped as Wonka hit a sweet spot, digging his fingers into Wonka's bare shoulders. This made Wonka moan. "God, that feels so good..." Charlie's voice. "Please, Willy, more...I want you inside me."

"All right, my love." Wonka kissed him surprisingly softly, removing his fingers. Charlie gasped against his mouth at the feeling, deepening the kiss. He tried to focus on the kiss instead of Wonka pushing inside him, the lube he'd made easing his entrance. Still, it hurt a bit, and he cried out as he held onto Wonka. "Shhhh, it's okay. It'll go away eventually," Wonka reassured him. He waited for a moment before sliding in deeper, earning a moan from Charlie. Naked together on the floor by the fireplace, Willy Wonka made love to Charlie Bucket for the first time, instead of the other way around. They moved together perfectly, like puzzle pieces.

"God, oh god," Charlie moaned. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Wonka replied breathlessly. "My Charlie." He moaned and came inside the younger man, Charlie's face buried in his soft, chocolate hair. Charlie had never felt so close to his lover than in this moment, with Wonka's lilac eyes gazing into his lovingly. He leaned down and kissed Charlie deeply, and his heir sighed happily against his lips. They kissed until they grew tired from a night of passion, and fell asleep with Wonka still inside Charlie, wrapped in each other's arms.

They would both look back on that particular anniversary as their best ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie Bucket lived happily in the factory, he really did. But eventually boys become teenagers. Hormonal teenagers, at that.

Willy Wonka had no idea how to deal with teenagers, aside from having been one himself. He remembered those years being the worst of his life. At least, he figured, he could make Charlie's teenage years as happy as possible.

One day, Charlie and Wonka were brainstorming in their office. "Marshmallow flavored ice cream," Charlie suggested.

Wonka made a face. "But marshmallows are supposed to be hot, and ice cream is cold," he pointed out.

"They don't have to be hot to be good." Wonka and Charlie were tossing a stress ball back and forth across the room from each other. "Plus, it'll make the ice cream even thicker."

Wonka "hmm"ed and wrote it down, then threw the ball back to Charlie, who scrambled to catch it. "Why don't we go back to the glow in the dark lollipops?"

"But that was your idea! I haven't gotten to make something of mine in a month, at least." Charlie huffed and threw the ball a little too hard at Wonka. His mentor caught it with an "oof". "You're constantly shooting down my ideas. I thought I was supposed to be your heir."

"My dear boy, you are!" Wonka exclaimed. "But I wanted to teach you my thought processes until I thought you were ready to work independently."

"You think I'm dependent?" Charlie stood, tears in his eyes. "You don't think I'm ready? Is that what you think of me, Mr. Wonka? Why did you even pick me, then?!"

"Charlie, please," Wonka said desperately. "You always tell me not to go near things because 'they're not safe', you don't like to leave me alone in one of your workrooms, you change the subject whenever I bring up a new idea! You don't believe in me!"

"My dear boy, of course I do," Wonka said soothingly, but Charlie backed up towards the door.

"Don't come near me," Charlie warned. "I hate you."

Wonka felt his stomach drop, and tears filled his eyes as Charlie backed out the door and fled.

* * *

Later, Wonka found Charlie sitting on the swudge in the Chocolate Room. He sat down beside him, silence between them at first. It wasn't as awkward as it could have been given the circumstances. They were comfortable with each other, and very close at this point. "I don't hate you," Charlie said after a while, scooting closer to his mentor without touching him.

Wonka smiled slightly. "I'm very glad to hear that. I want you to be my heir, Charlie, and I think you have great ideas. I just think you need help executing them."

Charlie nodded. He looked up at Wonka nervously, and rested his head on his mentor's shoulder. Wonka startled, but then wrapped an arm around the boy and held him close. "I love you, Mr. Wonka."

Lilac eyes met blue ones, and despite the awkwardness, Willy Wonka smiled. "And I love you, my dear."


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie's PoV:

 _They crashed into the bedroom, lips and teeth colliding, tongues twisting together, exploring. Charlie clutched the collar of Wonka's deep reddish-purple jacket, moaning into his mouth. Wonka's tongue licked his own, thoroughly tasting all of Charlie's mouth and ticking the roof. Charlie let out a muffled giggle as he removed Wonka's jacket, the couple stumbling blindly over to the chocolatier's huge bed. Wonka was still in his black long-sleeved shirt and pants, and Charlie was fully clothed. Although not for long, he thought deviously, smirking into the kiss as he unbuttoned Wonka's shirt. He pressed Wonka against the bed, looming over him once they were on it and kissing his neck. Wonka's answering moan made Charlie grow hard, pressing into the chocolatier's leg. "I want to taste you," Wonka's voice panted, raspy with lust and sexy._

 _Charlie let him take the lead, feeling himself being pushed against the pillows and his trousers being unbuttoned, followed by his underpants being tugged down below his hips._ Oh God, _he thought to himself as a hot mouth wrapped around his throbbing length._ This man is going to be the death of me.

Charlie woke up, gasping. Wonka lay beside him, fast asleep and snoring. Some people hated snoring, but Charlie found his boyfriend's snores to be quite adorable, like everything else he did. He wrapped a hand around his throbbing length, moaning as he envisioned Wonka touching him instead of himself. Though they had been together for a while - almost two years - they had barely gone farther than kissing. Charlie had never had sex, but he wanted to. He fantasized about what he would do to the chocolatier should he get the chance, and the things he wanted Wonka to do to him. But Wonka would probably run away at the thought. He didn't want Charlie sexually - just romantically.

Or so Charlie thought.

* * *

Wonka's PoV:

Charlie and Willy were in their office the next day, brainstorming. They had a dartboard hanging on the wall and each had some of the darts in their hand. Some of the sections on the board said things like CHOCOLATE, MARSHMALLOW, CREAM, BERRY, WHITE, DARK, and so on. It was one of the brainstorming techniques that Willy had been using for a while and taught Charlie.

His young love threw one dart, which hit MARSHMALLOW. Willy threw the other, which hit CHOCOLATE. "Chocolate marshmallow," Charlie said thoughtfully, spinning in his chair. "Hmm..." He bit his lip adorably. "S'mores flavored chocolates?"

"My dear, you're a genius." Willy crossed the room to kiss him, which his boyfriend returned. The kiss deepened, and Charlie stood up to meet his lips more firmly. Willy gasped as Charlie's tongue traced his lips, easing its way into his mouth. He let Charlie explore, feeling a firm grip on his shoulders steer him towards the desk. Charlie pressed him against the desk, kissing him hard, and Willy felt his knees weaken. No one else had ever kissed him like this, like they wanted every part of him, like they loved every part of him.

Charlie pushed his heavy jacket off his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground with a thunk. Willy felt exposed in only a long-sleeve shirt, which Charlie slipped his hands under. He gasped, and Charlie gasped at the same time as he ran his fingertips over his stomach. Moments later, Charlie's fingertips found the buttons on Willy's collar, and he unbuttoned them, tugging the shirt over his head. "Beautiful," Charlie whispered, and Willy shivered as his heir kissed his neck.

"C-Charlie," Willy groaned, feeling a warm tongue against his throat. His heart raced as he felt tightness in his pants, followed by an ache. He rubbed against Charlie unintentionally, but the younger man groaned and looked up at Willy with wide eyes. "Do you want me to...?" He blushed as he trailed off.

"Uh...I-I don't..." Willy pressed back against the desk, trying to breathe. The thought of Charlie doing _that_ to him made him want to melt. "I don't know."

"Let me," Charlie encouraged, placing a hand over his throbbing erection. Willy groaned and pressed closer to him as Charlie stroked him through his jeans. "I've been dreaming about you and I want it to be my reality. Please, Willy." He looked up at the chocolatier with those big blue eyes that Willy had fallen in love with.

"D-dreaming about me? Charlie..." Willy blushed as he thought about it. _You will not be turned on by that,_ he willed himself, but his body wouldn't listen. "It's too soon." Then he snapped back into reality. "I can't do this right now." He grabbed his shirt and jacket off the floor and fled, despite the desire building up inside him. He'd have to find somewhere closer than his bedroom was at the moment to take care of the growing problem he wouldn't let Charlie take care of.

* * *

Charlie's PoV:

Charlie remained in their office, confused. Wonka wanted him, he knew now, but then why wasn't he letting Charlie pleasure him? Did he not trust him? Had Charlie done something to embarrass him or hurt him, unintentionally? Had he made him uncomfortable?

His biggest fear when starting their romantic relationship back when he was almost fifteen was that if they broke up, it would ruin their friendship and teacher/student relationship. But they had fallen for each other, and over the years, Wonka had let Charlie get closer to him. He remembered the first day Wonka had let him touch him, back when he was twelve. Wonka and the Buckets had gotten into a huge argument about Charlie's schooling, and Charlie had walked smack-dab into the middle of it. Everyone had frozen when they saw him standing in the doorway.

 _"What's going on?" Charlie asked._

 _"Oh, er...Your p-p-parents...and I have different ideas about your education," Wonka informed him, ignoring Mrs. Bucket's glare of disapproval. "You can just wait outside for me."_

 _But Charlie entered the room, walking boldly to his mentor's side. "Don't argue," he pleaded. "Don't yell at him. I love the both of you - all of you - and I don't want to get in the way of you all getting along or Mr. Wonka being in the middle. I love him too."_

 _Wonka stared at him, startled, as Charlie's fingers laced through his own. Wonka squeezed his hand tightly, and didn't pull away when Charlie moved closer to him. "I want what's best for Charlie," Wonka said, more calmly this time. "No matter what, he has a bright future ahead of him. He's a creative, caring, responsible boy way more mature than his years."_

 _That night was the first night Wonka let Charlie sleep with him - not in a romantic way, but in the way that children would sleep with their parents. "Did you mean it, earlier?" Wonka asked him as Charlie snuggled close to him, lacing their fingers together. "That you love me?"_

 _Blue eyes met violet ones. "I'll always mean it," Charlie said, and Wonka's answering smile made the younger boy's heart flutter as he felt something he hadn't felt before._

* * *

He didn't see Wonka for a few days after the incident in the office. When he did see him, he called out to him from down the hall. "Willy!"

The older chocolatier began to turn in the other direction, but Charlie ran after him and caught his sleeve. "Wait. Willy - we're partners. I want you to feel like you can come talk to me if you want something. You don't have to be afraid, because I will never judge you. I'll never stop thinking you're perfect the way you are. I've been in love with you for years, and I'm fully committed to you, and no one else matters to me like you do. I want to be with you in every way."

Wonka's mouth opened, and then closed. Then he grabbed Charlie and pulled his body against his own, kissing him fiercely. Charlie melted against him, knees weakening, leaning on the older chocolatier for support. Wonka steered him towards his bedroom, their lips never leaving the other's. This kiss was not like most of the deep, innocent, sweet kisses they shared. It was hot, and hungry, and full of very mutual desire.

The door closed and locked behind them, and Charlie found himself sandwiched between the door and a familiar body and being kissed like he'd never been kissed before. He let out a deep, lust-filled moan into Wonka's mouth. He felt himself being lifted into the air and he giggled, then landed on his back on the mattress with a thump. Wonka loomed over him, kissing him passionately. Charlie moaned under him, arching his back as Wonka's lips crashed against his own, then trailed down to his neck. He gasped as Wonka sucked on his skin, leaving what would become a very definite mark in the morning. He grew hard against Wonka's leg, and his mentor gasped. "I want you," Charlie whimpered, meeting Wonka's gaze. "Please, Willy." Their gazes met for a long moment, and Wonka nodded. He moved down the bed and did something completely unexpected - he pulled down Charlie's trousers and underpants. Then he did something even more unexpected - he took Charlie's hard length in his mouth and sucked. "Oh..." Charlie leaned his head back and moaned, feeling like he was in heaven. "Willy...Mr. Wonka...Willy Wonka..." He arched his hips as Wonka took him deep, a whimper escaping his lips. Not long after that, he came into Wonka's mouth, shivering in pleasure.

"Delicious," Wonka said after swallowing, licking the rest off his fingers. Charlie's eyes widened as he watched the older man. "I do believe I've found the perfect new flavor, but I'd rather keep you to myself, I think..." His tone was seductive as he whispered in Charlie's ear, and his heir closed his eyes, moaning. His fingers found Charlie's hole, and Charlie gasped as he slid two fingers in, stretching him. He moaned again when Wonka curled his fingers inside him. Charlie felt himself throbbing once again and precum dribbled over the tip of his erection. Charlie looked up at Wonka for permission, and when his love nodded, he pulled down the older man's own trousers and underpants and stroked him. Wonka closed his eyes and groaned, growing hard under his heir's touch.

"Do you have anything?" Charlie asked him, meeting his gaze with love-struck blue eyes.

"Hmm?" Wonka had the same look in his eyes.

Charlie blushed. "Condoms, lube..."

"Oh. Yeah...Heh." Wonka pulled a condom out of his drawer and slipped it on himself. Their gazes met again, which was a more intimate moment than anything they had previously experienced that night. "I love you, Charlie Bucket."

Tears filled Charlie's eyes and he reached up to touch Wonka's face. "I love you, Willy Wonka. Always and forever." He hesitated. "Be gentle, okay?"

Wonka smiled, his own eyes glistening with tears. "Of course, my dear Charlie." Then he was _inside_ Charlie, who hissed in pain at first. After a while, the pain eased and Charlie became more comfortable. Wonka slid in deeper, hitting a sweet spot, and Charlie moaned loudly, grasping the sheets and arching his back. Once Charlie had figured out how to move with his lover, Wonka pulled out of him and Charlie gasped, then whimpered at the loss. But the next moment, he thrusted back into Charlie, causing the younger man to cry out.

"Willy!" Charlie screamed, moaning as Wonka thrusted in and out of him over and over again. He saw stars, an odd mix of pain and pleasure. Not long after, Wonka came deep inside him, earning a loud moan from the younger man. "Oh, wow...I love you so much..." Charlie kissed him deeply, his mentor still somewhat hard inside him.

"I love you more than I will ever be able to express to you in words," Wonka replied as Charlie brushed sweaty hair out of his lover's eyes, a huge smile on his face. They kissed sleepily, ending the conversation, and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

One evening, Charlie and Wonka headed back to Wonka's personal rooms for a drink. Charlie had just turned eighteen and Wonka figured they could use a load off since they were stressed about getting their new candy out in a few days. "We can have some wine and just hang out, kay?" Wonka suggested, and Charlie nodded in agreement. Charlie was excited to have his first legal drink with his best friend, and he knew he was safe with Wonka. "I'll teach you everything there is to know about alcohol."

Charlie laughed. "You have a lot of experience with alcohol?"

"Well...no," Wonka admitted. "But I do enjoy my wine every now and then."

Charlie smiled and looped his arm through Wonka's as they walked down the long corridor. Wonka startled at first, but then smiled back at him, running his gloved thumb along Charlie's forearm. Butterflies filled Charlie's stomach as they stopped at Wonka's door, and his mentor unlocked it. Charlie was quite familiar with his best friend's rooms at this point - he had stayed the night many times as a child, and now that he was older, the two liked to hang out in Wonka's spacious rooms. Wonka picked up a bottle of wine from his mini fridge, and grabbed two glasses. They went over to the fireplace and sat down in front of it on the carpet. "Here's to adulthood," Charlie said, holding up his glass. Wonka clinked his glass against Charlie's, and they took a sip. "Does this mean now that I'm an adult, my creativity is going to go away?" he asked.

Wonka burst out laughing. "Oh, my dear boy, no. At least, I hope not," he said. "It didn't with me, if that says anything. Besides, you are a very creative young man. Not quite like a child's creativity, but now that you're getting older, you will be able to execute your ideas better."

Charlie nodded, leaning against Wonka. "I do want those awful dreams to go away, though. My mind creates the worst nightmares, especially now that all my grandparents have passed on." Charlie had lost his grandparents within the span of two years - when he was fifteen and sixteen - and it had all been very hard on him, especially Grandpa Joe's death. Wonka was there for him the entire time, and had let Charlie crawl into bed with him after waking up from particularly horrible nightmares. He'd held the shaking, sweating boy until he'd eventually fallen asleep again.

"With time, my dear boy. With time," Wonka said, wrapping an arm around him.

After a while, and a few more glasses of wine, Charlie had a nice but unfamiliar buzz going on. Wonka was a little tipsy as well - he'd lost his hat somewhere behind them and neither of them bothered to retrieve it. They were now reliving memories of Charlie's first day at the factory with the other contestants and their parents, and were both having a great time laughing about it. "Remember when they all walked out after they lost the game and they were all so messed up?" Charlie laughed. "I wonder if they ever went back to normal."

"I don't know," Wonka said. "The Oompa Loompas' side effects from my products usually wear off within a few days, as you know. So quite possible they did. Otherwise I would think we'd have a few lawsuits on our hands."

Charlie giggled. "I think Violet's mom was flirting with you," he said, his smile fading. He traced the rim of his wineglass, and he felt awkward.

"Oh...yes. She was quite bold," Wonka remembered, his words slightly slurred. The fire was still going strong, crackling in the silence.

"I could never really picture you with her," Charlie said. "Or with anyone else, really. You never had a girlfriend in all the years I've known you."

"No," Wonka admitted. "Why do you ask, hmm? Would you be jealous if I had?" Wonka grinned mischievously at Charlie.

His heir gaped at him, flushing from his forehead to his neck. "N-no!" he stammered, face burning.

"Charlie, you blush whenever you lie," Wonka pointed out, moving closer to him.

"I do not," Charlie protested, but his deepening blush gave him away. And the awkward situation didn't really help. Charlie rolled his eyes. "Are you so egocentric that you'd-"

Wonka kissed him. On the lips. Charlie gasped, but found himself leaning into the kiss, giving into the feelings he'd been denying for far too long. He wound his arms around Wonka's neck, deepening the kiss and pressing against his lips more firmly. Wonka sighed against his mouth, pulling the boy into his lap and running his tongue along Charlie's bottom lip. Moaning, Charlie opened his mouth and allowed Wonka access, feeling a warm, wet tongue lick his own. Charlie's head was spinning and he saw fireworks as he kissed Wonka back with the passion he had been holding in and denying himself all these years. He twisted his tongue around Wonka's, and the chocolatier groaned against his mouth as he grasped Charlie's hips. Charlie gasped, squirming against the chocolatier's grip as he was sandwiched between the floor and Wonka. "Willy," he whispered as he put a hand on his mentor's chest, feeling his heart beating fast under his palm. They kissed again, deeply yet sloppily as they were both slightly drunk, and Wonka bent down to kiss his neck. "Willy," Charlie moaned again as Wonka's hot breath moved down his neck and a tongue caressed his throat. Charlie felt tightness growing in his trousers that was pressing against Wonka's leg, and was growing into a dull ache. "Willy, I want..." He took his mentor's hand and moved it between his legs on top of the hardness in his trousers. The only thing separating Wonka's hand from his erection was a thin layer of fabric, and this made Charlie shiver. This seemed to sober Wonka up, and he sat up quickly, looking around the room for his hat. Charlie sat up too, a questioning look in his eyes. "Willy?"

"We can't...can't do this now," Wonka gasped, breathless and his lips swollen from the kissing. Charlie had never seen the man look so ruffled - his hair a mess from Charlie's fingers running through it. "Oh God, what have I done?"

"Willy, it's okay-" Charlie started, putting a hand on his arm.

Wonka pulled away, stiffening. A lump formed in Charlie's throat and the room blurred in front of him. He was quickly sobering up too as Wonka found his hat and put it on top of his head. Then he fled the room and shut himself in his bathroom, ignoring Charlie's knocks that quickly followed. Sighing after ten minutes of unsuccessful knocking, Charlie decided to call it a night and find Wonka tomorrow, and headed back to his rooms, trying not to think of the obvious.

What would become of their relationship now?

* * *

The next morning, Charlie found Wonka in the Inventing Room. "Hey," he said shyly as he joined Wonka at one of the tables. Wonka was mixing something in a beaker.

"Hey there." Wonka's tone wasn't exactly flat, but didn't have it's usual cheerfulness.

"What'cha doing?" Charlie asked. He stood close beside Wonka, and their shoulders brushed. The butterflies swarmed around in his chest, begging for attention. Charlie tried to ignore them, but it was getting harder after what had happened between them the previous night.

"Inventing," Wonka said simply, and Charlie laughed.

"No, really? I'd never have guessed." Heart pounding, Charlie wondered what Wonka would do if he were to kiss him, right now in the Inventing Room, for all the Oompa-Loompas to see. Instead, Charlie wrapped his arms around Wonka from behind him, resting his chin on his mentor's shoulder.

"What'cha doing?" Wonka asked him, taking the words from Charlie's mouth. He laughed, but his body was tensing.

"Sorry, I...I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." A lump forming in Charlie's throat, he pulled away, distancing himself from the older man. "I guess last night was a mistake, then?"

"Charlie-" But Charlie was already starting towards the door. "Charlie, it wasn't a mistake...I love you!"

Charlie froze in his tracks, turning around to face his mentor. Wonka smiled sheepishly, and Charlie realized he was blushing. But he didn't dare hope. "W-what? You love me?"

"I love you," Wonka repeated, walking over to Charlie and taking his hands. "I always have..."Without another word, he kissed his heir, and the younger man melted against him. They kissed in the middle of the Inventing Room, neither chocolatier caring if any of the Oompa-Loompas saw them. Wonka backed Charlie up to a table, hoisting him up onto it and pressing against him. Charlie moaned into his mouth, ignoring the clattering of things falling to the floor.

"Willy," Charlie groaned as his mentor kissed his neck. Those lips were going to be the death of him. Charlie leaned his head back as Wonka kissed his throat, tugging at the fabric of Charlie's shirt. Heart racing, Charlie pulled the shirt over his head, letting it fall to the floor. A pair of hands ran up his bare sides, tugging him closer and bringing their mouths together once again. Wonka gathered the boy up in his arms and carried him back to his bedroom, kissing his heir all the way there. Charlie landed on the bed with a loud "Oof!" and closed his eyes when Wonka's lips met his again. "Willy," he sighed against the chocolatier's lips, gasping when they trailed down his neck again and then lower. Wonka licked at a nipple, earning a whine from Charlie, who was squirming and arching his back under Wonka. "Willy...p-please..."

"What do you want me to do, hmm, my dear boy?" Wonka whispered seductively into his ear, and Charlie shivered.

"Touch me..." Charlie moved his mentor's hand between his legs, moaning when Wonka reached down to unbutton his trousers and pull them down, quickly followed by his underpants. He moaned again when a gloved hand wrapped around his hardening length. "Willy...Mr. Wonka...Willy Wonka..." Charlie groaned as Wonka began to stroke him through his glove. Charlie took his hand again and removed the glove, then put Wonka's skin against his length. They both moaned at that, Charlie's eyes fluttering closed as Wonka moved his hand faster. "Faster, Willy...oh God please..." He kissed the older man passionately, and came not long after that into Wonka's hand. Wonka lifted his hand to taste Charlie, and the younger boy's eyes widened.

"Delicious," the chocolatier commented, kissing the younger man again. Charlie pulled Wonka's body against his own, groaning when a pair of hips ground against his. Wonka began to harden against Charlie's leg, and his heir's eyes widened.

"Willy...I want you. All of you," Charlie confessed, reaching up to touch the man's pale face.

He expected him to say no, but the chocolatier just asked, "Are you sure, my dear boy?"

"I'm absolutely sure about you. I always have been," Charlie replied, and Wonka's answering smile made his heart flutter. Wonka pulled him closer, into a more comfortable position, and Charlie straddled the older man. Wonka used some of his chocolate lube before sliding into Charlie.

His heir gasped in pain, and Wonka held him close. "Shhh, my love, it's all right." Charlie whimpered in pain for a few moments, but after a while he got comfortable with it and figured out how to move with his lover. Wonka slid in deeper, and Charlie moaned when he hit a sweet spot.

"Willy," he groaned, his eyes fluttering closed. Charlie thought he was in heaven as he felt Wonka moving inside him.

"Charlie, oh God, I'm...I'm going to..." Wonka moaned, and Charlie felt his mentor come deep inside him. He gasped at the feeling as his own orgasm spilled between them, and he cried out Wonka's name. Wonka collapsed beside him, and Charlie snuggled against him, skin against skin. "I love you, my dear Charlie."

"I love you too, Willy Wonka." Charlie lifted his head and kissed him again, ending their conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

One afternoon found Willy Wonka sitting across from Mr. and Mrs. Bucket at the Buckets' dining room table. "So, Willy, you wanted to speak with us?" Mrs. Bucket asked.

"Yes," Willy replied. _Well, here goes_ , he thought, taking a deep breath. "I want to marry your son."

The Buckets stared at him with matching expressions of shock. They hadn't been the most supportive of Charlie and Willy's quickly blossoming romance at first, but now, years later, they had accepted that the two weren't going to simply fall out of love with each other. No, they had done quite the opposite. Willy was getting old, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the boy he'd chosen to be his heir, however long that may be. He trusted Charlie with his life and had, unwillingly at first but then unconditionally, given him his heart.

"I...don't you think it's a bit soon, Willy?" Mr. Bucket pointed out. "Charlie is only twenty, and he should have a chance to be adventurous and be young before he settles down."

"It is difficult, isn't it, for you to be so much older than him?" Mrs. Bucket asked. "Charlie has his whole life ahead of him, while you..."

"Hey, I'm only thirty six, thank you very much," Willy informed them. "And I love your son. I wouldn't hold him back from anything."

Mr. Bucket nodded. "You have treated him well," he admitted. "You have never hurt him..." He and Mrs. Bucket exchanged a look. "Though we'd rather you two waited, I can't think of any other reason not to give you our blessing."

"Thank you," Willy sighed in relief. "You won't regret this. I love Charlie more than I've ever loved anyone and we have something special."

"You're welcome, Willy." Mrs. Bucket smiled. "So, what do you plan to do about a proposal? I'm assuming it's going to be no ordinary proposal."

* * *

About that, Mrs. Bucket was right. Willy was nothing if not extravagant, and he spent the next week trying to think of the perfect proposal for Charlie. The Oompa-Loompas knew something was up, because Willy would pace around his office excitedly and would be quite vague when any of the Oompa-Loompas asked about what he was doing. The fact that he wasn't coming up with any new candy ideas was a dead giveaway that something was up.

Charlie noticed a change in him, too. "Willy, is everything alright?" he asked one day. "You've been acting strange. Stranger than usual."

"Oh - I'm fine, my love," Willy reassured him, patting his hand when Charlie wrapped his arms around his lover from behind. "Just had a lot of new ideas lately."

"The Oompa-Loompas said you aren't working on anything new," Charlie said, and Willy winced. "Something's going on. What is it?"

"I did change up my bedroom a bit," Willy said. "Would you like to see?"

"Sure." Charlie followed him down the hall to his bedroom door, and Willy pushed it open to reveal the new curtains and the extra closet that Charlie swore hadn't been there last time he'd been in Willy's room.

"I put in blue curtains. Your favorite color. And," Willy said, going over to the new door beside his closet and throwing it open, "a spare closet. Look at that! How convenient." Willy stood by the door, his eyes glittering as he bounced on his feet, unable to contain his excitement.

"Willy," Charlie said, going over to him and wrapping his arms around his neck. "Did you do all this for me?"

"Maybe...Heh..." Willy blushed as Charlie's body pressed up against his own, and the younger man brought their mouths together. Willy moaned as he was pressed against the wall beside the door and fiercely kissed. "Oh...it's been way too long since we last did this," Willy breathed as Charlie's lips moved down to his neck.

"That's because you keep working nights and I'm always asleep by the time you come to bed," Charlie complained as he trailed kisses down Willy's neck.

Willy felt his eyes flutter closed as Charlie fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. "And boy, have I been missing out," he groaned, lifting Charlie off the ground and carrying him over to the bed.

* * *

A few nights later, Charlie received an invitation from his love to dinner. _Meet me at your parents' house for a surprise,_ the note read. _Love, Willy._ Charlie smiled, tucking the note in his jacket pocket as he headed towards the Chocolate Room.

The energy in the factory had been...weird, over the past few weeks. It felt like everyone was hyper, like they had drank too much caffeine or something. He knew something was up, and he suspected he was about to find out.

When he arrived at the small house that he used to live in, still tucked cozily into the Chocolate Room, everyone froze when they saw him. The table was set for dinner, and he cocked his head inquiringly at his family. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Come, my dear boy," Willy said, taking his jacket and hanging it up on a hook by the door. Charlie smiled at him, accepting a lingering kiss. Years later and Willy still made his heart flutter and his knees weaken. "Let's have some dinner first."

"Alright," Charlie agreed, sitting down beside Willy and across from his parents. The house had been too quiet since his grandparents passed on and he didn't spend as much time here as usual. He realized he missed it. Charlie's mother had prepared a beautiful turkey decorated with berries and leaves around it, and mashed potatoes and gravy. Charlie stuffed himself with food, and groaned about his full stomach when several Oompa-Loompas brought in the largest cake Charlie thought he'd ever seen. It was chocolate, of course, intricately decorated with many layers. "Willy, did you bake this yourself?"

"Possibly." Willy's eyes twinkled mischievously, and he turned in his seat and took Charlie's hands. "Charlie, my love, do you realize what today is?"

Charlie had to think for a moment before he remembered, his heart warming, "The day that we met." He smiled.

"Yep," Willy agreed, blue eyes meeting violet ones. Charlie's heart began to race. "The moment I saw you, I knew you would be the one to win the contest and become my heir. And you proved me right that day, and every day since. Charlie, I'm not a very open person, and the years we have spent together in a romantic relationship have been a journey for the both of us. Before you, I never had a lasting relationship with someone I was deeply in love with, and that changed when you admitted your love for me. You never judged me as I slowly opened up to you, and I realized that I didn't have to be afraid anymore when I'm with you."

"Willy," Charlie breathed, tears filling his eyes, moving to kiss him.

The older man stopped him. "Wait, there's more. You were always there for me - you helped me begin a new relationship with my father, and you gave me something too when you moved in with me. You gave me a family." Tears were streaming down Charlie's cheeks at this point, his parents were smiling, and Willy's throat was thick with his own tears. Willy reached for something on top of the cake, and Charlie realized, his heart squeezing, that there was a ring sitting in the perfect center of the top layer. "I want to-" Willy began, but everyone gasped when the cake exploded all over the table, spattering the Buckets and Charlie and covering Wonka and the ring he was now holding in melted chocolate.

Charlie couldn't help but burst out laughing through his tears, and he reached out a finger and brushed some of the chocolate off of his lover. He licked it off his finger as Willy stared at him, blushing furiously. "I-I don't know what happened," Willy said. "I swear I didn't add my Exploding Chocolate into the cake!" Just then, they all heard giggling coming from outside the house, and they all exchanged knowing looks. "I'll get them-"

Charlie put a hand on his arm, laughing. "It's alright, Willy," he said.

Willy sighed, making a mental note to get his revenge later, and continued on with his speech, ignoring the fact that he was absolutely covered in chocolate. "I want to come home to you every night, and wake up with you in my arms, for the rest of my life. So..." Shaking, Willy got down on one knee, holding the ring out to Charlie, "Charlie Bucket, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Charlie choked out through his tears. He bent down to kiss Willy, slow and deep, and the two quickly forgot about Charlie's parents, who were taking pictures. Charlie was about to slide his tongue into Willy's mouth when his father cleared his throat.

Reluctantly, the two broke apart. "My apologies, sir," Willy said, tipping his hat to Mr. Bucket as his new fiance giggled.

"It's quite alright, Willy," Mr. Bucket said. After Willy cleaned off the ring in the sink and quickly dried it, Charlie allowed Willy to slide the ring onto his finger.

"It's absolutely gorgeous, Willy," Charlie said through his tears, holding up the diamond ring to admire it. It was sparkling in the light now that it was mostly chocolate-free. Willy kissed him again, distracting Charlie from the ring, and pulled his love close.


End file.
